Picking up the Pieces
by Edna Baudelaire
Summary: DH from George's POV and OC.  Follows the DH story line, but Georgie style.  Finally, a love interest for George!
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

By: Edna B.

Chapter 1

**A/N- Just a heads up, this fic starts out at the beginning of DH. It's going to follow the story line, but mainly from George's POV. And since there is a new OC, there's going to be some new drama thrown into the equation. It's more about George and Elsie than anything, but will have all the characters in it. I hope you enjoy :D**

Elsie's POV

My name is Elsie Messo, and I like to run.

The chilled September air whipped through my hair as my worn sneakers pounded against the shabby pavement of Diagon Alley. My lumpy backpack bounced against my back with each step, and the box cradled in my arms was dangerously close to disintegrating. A sly smile spread across my face with each step, each breath, each passing moment.

My name is Elsie Messo, and I like to run.

In the distance, I spotted the apartment. The sun was rising behind it, giving it an artificial halo. In a sense, it wasn't artificial at all. This apartment was my new life, my new me. I passed the dusty old shops with "For Sale" or "Closed" signs in the window. I couldn't help but hold my gaze for a moment longer in each window, eyeing the dusty shelves and the forgotten items, the lost hopes and dreams.

My eyes refocused on my apartment, which I would finally be moving into today. As soon as I step foot into that apartment, I would finally be one person. No more parents breathing down my neck. I would finally be _free_.

Angelina Johnson materialized out of nowhere on the front steps. She blinked in the morning sun and looked around before fishing a key out of her pocket and unlocking the front door.

"Oi! Angelina! Wait up!" I shouted above the morning hustle of Diagon Alley. Her head whipped around and her eyes lit up as they rested upon my growing form. She smiled and waved, waiting until I reached her. When I did, she gathered me into her awaiting arms and gave me a bear hug.

"I was wondering when you would get here," she said, her smile brighter than the midmorning sun. "You ready for life as an individual?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Now help me unpack."

I shoved the box of belongings into her arms and she laughed. Instead of protesting, she opened the front door, and I stepped into my new life.

…

"I'm glad you're here," Angelina said, folding one of my shirts neatly, and messily shoving it into my dresser.

"I'm glad I'm here," I said, chuckling. "I couldn't stand one more day in my house. I love my parents and brother to death, but I'm an adult now. I need to learn to live on my own."

"Not really on your own. With me," she said. "This is going to be so much fun! It will be like a sleepover every night!"

"I know! This is great!" I adjusted the pictures of my family on top of the mantel in my new room. My mum and dad beamed down at me and I could hear their voices still ringing in my ears.

_Make sure to visit us at least once a day!_

_Martha, she's an adult now. She doesn't have to tend to mummy and daddy anymore._

_But-_

_Make sure you visit us at least once a week._

_Alright dad._

_You can call anytime._

_We love you._

_You're going to be fine._

_My little baby all grown up_.

_We love you._

_We love you._

_We love you._

"I love you too," I whispered, softly kissing the tips of my fingers and pressing them to my parent's picture. My gaze wondered over to the picture of my brother and me. It was taken one day at the park when I attempted to teach him how to ride a broom. My mother insisted he was too young. Nonsense, I learned how to ride before I could walk. Jack was 4. He was old enough to mount a broom.

He had swung his short, stubby legs over the hilt, a broad smile stretching his face. Before I knew it, he was off. Before he knew it too. His terrified screams filled the late August air and without registering what I was doing, I was already in the pink and orange sky, racing after him. I can still feel his quaking body as my arm snaked around his torso, lifting him from his broom. I can still feel his arms wrapped snugly around my neck as his sobs racked my ears. I can still hear those sobs slowly transforming into laughter. I can still see the look of pure energy plastered to his face as he faced the setting sun, holding his arms out and letting the wind whip his hair from side to side. I vaguely remember my mum snapping the picture, but was so caught up in the moment, I barely registered it. The only thing I could focus on was Jack, and the way the wind carried his boyish giggles. It was the sound of pure joy, and it will forever be imbedded within my beating heart.

I smiled at the pictures, my heart aching. Maybe I should go check on them…

I shook my head. I only left about an hour ago. Not much could have happened.

I looked around my empty room, feeling a sense of accomplishment. Angelina was throwing my clothes into my dresser half-heartedly, chattering away. My parents were smiling at me, my brother was noiselessly laughing.

It was time for a run.

I sat on the bed, and grabbed my sneakers. Angelina ceased talking, a smile spreading across her face.

"If you must," she said as I quickly looped the laces. I smiled back. My best friend knew me well.

Before I knew it, I was flying through the front door, my familiar footsteps echoing in my ears above the light breeze once again.

My name is Elsie Messo, and I like to run.

…

George's POV

The early morning dawn broke through my bedroom curtains, casting a warm glow across my face. I awoke slowly, reveling in tiredness that consumed my body. I stretched, my long legs hanging off of my too-small bed. I opened my eyes, letting my irises get used to the sunlight. Across the room, Fred slept like a rock, not bothered by the sunlight pouring in from the window. His light snores filled the small room, reverberating off the silent walls. I quietly tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, cringing as the hinges squeaked and the old wood creaked.

The bathroom light was brighter than the sun, and I squinted against its harsh glare. A gigantic yawn escaped my lips and my long, lanky arms stretched towards the ceiling, working out my nightly kinks and stiffness. Scratching the back of my neck, my hands trailed along the walls, into the shower, and gripped the knob, quickly turning the heat onto full blast. Steam quickly filled the small bathroom and I breathed it in, not ready to shake away the blissful drowsiness just yet. I leaned against the counter, seriously considering going back to sleep right there.

"Oi! Georgie!" Fred yelled from the other side of the door. "Hurry up! Store opens in half an hour and we have a new shipment to put up!"

I internally groaned before shedding my clothes and stepping into the delightfully hot stream of water. It cascaded over my stiff muscles, slowly loosening them. I stood directly under the warm waterfall, letting it run over my face.

Just another day working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with my partner in crime. Don't get me wrong. I love what I do. But every day, it's the same thing. Wake up, shower, Fred bangs on the door, open shop, work all day, get home and work on experiments with Fred (usually develop a strange rash or mysterious injury) and by this time, I'm too exhausted to do anything else.

I turned the shower off, blindly groping for a towel. I groaned as I realized I forgot to grab one. "Fred!" I yelled. Nothing. "FRED!"

Still nothing.

"Bloody hell," I muttered before jumping out of the shower. No one was here anyways. The store downstairs wasn't due to open for 20 minutes. I think I could walk to my room without anybody seeing me naked.

I flung open the door, and when I heard a surprised scream, I knew I was wrong.

* * *

**A/N- Three guesses who it is. :D**

**A review would really make my day!**

**Edna B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up the Pieces

By: Edna B.

Chapter 2

Elsie's POV

Around me, the streets of Diagon Alley slowly roared to life. People hustled and bustled about as I ran past them, a blur in the passing scene. Even though morning just broke through the clouds a little while ago, people were pouring in, rushing like a waterfall. I weaved in-between their bodies, never breaking stride, never changing pace, enjoying the wonderful feel of my breath forcefully slithering from my lungs to my throat. The warm sun bathed over my features, and I never wanted to stop, never wanted to slow down.

Damn my small bladder.

My pace slowed as I realized that I _really_ had to pee. I looked around. My apartment was a couple blocks away. If I ran fast-

No. I _really_ had to pee.

I scanned my surroundings, and quickly spotted Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Was I really that desperate?

I bounced from one foot to the other.

Yes. Yes I was.

I bolted to the main door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. A closed sign hung in the window, but I spotted one of the twins walking around inside, turning on lights, sipping from a steaming cup of tea. I banged on the door, trying with all my might to force him to turn around and spot me.

"Fred!" I yelled, noticing the scar above his left eyebrow. I was amazed that I could tell them apart. Well, 6 years of being in the same house as them, studying in the same common room, eating at the same table has taught me the difference between the two. Fred is more upbeat, more out there, while George is a tad bit more laid back, a little more down to earth.

He spun around, his eyebrows raised. "Elsie?" he mouthed, confused.

"Can you let me in for a minute?" I asked desperately.

He slowly walked to the door. "Hey, what can I do for you?" He opened the door and I thankfully stepped inside. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had a homely feel to it. I felt like I was being enveloped in a warm hug as soon as I stepped through the doorway.

"Er…" I said, unsure how to put it politely.

Fred eyed me bouncing back and forth and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"George and I have a flat upstairs. Go up that flight, and it's the third door on the left."

"Thank you," I breathed as I sprinted for the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. I reached the landing, constantly muttering "third door on the left, third door on the left," as my hands traveled along the walls. The flat had an odd smell to it. It was a mixture of singed hair, baby powder and the unmistakable smell of boy.

Third door on the left.

My hand bolted for the knob, but before I could reach it, the door flung open. I don't even remember screaming. I don't remember slapping my hands to my eyes. I don't remember flailing my legs and running into the wall next to the door.

Nope. I'm glad I don't remember any of that.

But I do remember George.

Naked.

In front of me.

Clearly as surprised as I was.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled, my hands still covering my eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean too. I had to pee and I was banging on the door and Fred let me in and I really had to pee-" I rambled.

"Elsie," George cut in. "Hang on a minute. Keep your hands up." I heard him shuffling around me and the unmistakable squeak of a door. He rummaged around in his room for a bit and it was all I could do not to take a sneak peak. But I played nice and kept my eyes covered.

"You can look now," he announced as he entered the hallway again. I lowered my hands and almost whimpered. A white, fluffy towel hung low on his hips. That was it.

He leaned against the doorframe to his room, dripping wet, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked, crossing his arms, his face a mixture of surprise, perplexity, confusion and embarrassment.

I pried my eyes away from his glistening chest. "Oh, er. I was out for a run-"

"Of course you were," he said with a smile. "You were always out on the quidditch pitch, running. Always, along the grounds, around the castle…"

I blushed furiously, surprised that he even remembered me.

"Er, yes. Well, I was out for a run, and I kind of had to pee, and I was right here, so your brother let me in and he told me the third door on the left and, well, you kind of know what happened after that…" I couldn't meet his electric gaze. I kept my eyes trained on the floor, right by his bare feet.

He nodded and the awkward silence hurt my ears. "Well, er, carry on."

I tried to say "thank you" but the words became lodged in my throat. I managed a small sound that sounded halfway between a squeak and a whimper and then locked myself in the bathroom. A moment later, I heard his footsteps recede and the door to his room softly close.

George's POV

There she was, standing in front of me, looking exactly the way she looked the day Fred and I busted out of Hogwarts. Her eyes were still greener than fresh cut grass. Her lips were still plump and soft. Or at least, I imagined they were. Her hair was still in her usual ponytail, half-heartedly slapped up and a little windswept from her recent jog.

And then I remembered I was naked.

My hands flew down to cover my, erm, _chair area_ at the same time her hands flew up to her shocked eyes. A blush surged through my entire body as she shouted over and over again, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She moved to leave, but only resulted in running into the doorframe. A small smile spread across my face as she went on and on about banging on a door and having to pee.

"Elsie," I said. "Hang on a minute. Keep your hands up." She nodded and remained stone still. I shuffled around her and into my room. I frantically searched around for a towel amongst the piles of dirty and clean clothes that covered the floor. My face grew hot the longer I spent looking for something to cover myself.

I was very aware that I was naked, rummaging in my room as Elsie waited outside. Today has started out to be a very strange day. A very strange day indeed.

I let out a sigh of relief as my hand closed about a towel. I quickly wrapped it about my waist and rushed to the door. "You can look now."

She slowly lowered her hands and her eyes fluttered open. They were like an open book. I could read everything she was thinking. I leaned against the doorway, trying to appear smug when deep down, I wanted to go hide in my closet.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to keep a light, playful tone in my voice.

"Oh, er, I was out for a run-" she started, her hands writhing uncomfortably.

"Of course you were," I said, smiling. "You were always out on the quidditch pitch, running. Always, along the grounds, around the castle..." I remember waking up every day at Hogwarts, looking out of my dorm window, and watching her fly across the grounds, her ponytail sashaying behind her like a horse's tail. I remember arriving on the quidditch pitch, ready to start practice and seeing her give a small nod to the captain before running for the exit, knowing that her time was up. She was always running. On the bright side, she was never late to class.

"Er, yes. Well, I was out for a run, and I kind of had to pee, and I was right here, so your brother let me in and he told me the third door on the left and, well, you kind of know what happened after that…" She refused to meet my gaze and I felt myself missing the radiant green of her eyes against mine.

An awkward silence filled the room. I was about to start a conversation but my throat was dry and I was kind of half naked. All I could manage was a meager "Well, er, carry on."

Her eyes met mine briefly, before she nodded and sprinted into the bathroom. The door closed in my face and I stood there for a moment, taking in everything that just happened. Just when I thought it was going to be a day just like any other…

I got to see Elsie again. I was beginning to think I would never see her again. I never admitted it to myself, but I think I kind of had a crush on her when I was at Hogwarts. But after today, after seeing those radiant green eyes and that innocent blush to her cheeks, I was _positive_ that I had a crush on her.

I cringed, recalling the awkwardness of what just happened. Could it have gone any worse?

The answer: Yes. Yes it could have.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! One tiny review can always make my day.**

**Edna B.**


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up the Pieces

By: Edna B.

Chapter 3

Elsie's POV

My emerald eyes caught my shaking reflection in the steamy bathroom mirror. I could barely register what had just happened. I looked down at my trembling hands, attempting to force them to stay still, but failed miserably. Instead I turned my attention to fixing my windswept hair and adjusting my makeup. I must have looked like a drowned rat with a mullet to George. Oh man…

I quickly did my business and softly opened the bathroom door. The coast was clear. Maybe I could sneak out without anyone noticing, so I wouldn't have to endure any more heart attack-inducing conversations. I peered around the corner, but everything was silent. On my tiptoes, I slowly floated down the stairs. I maneuvered through aisles filled with shelves upon shelves of original Weasley Wheezes. Extendable ears and nosebleed nougats caught my attention with their bright colors and the quiet whirring of the atmosphere drowned out any other sounds.

"Trying to sneak out without a proper goodbye, eh Elsie?" Fred asked as he appeared out of nowhere, arms folded neatly, resting against a shelf of darkness powder. I jumped, knocking over a display of love potions. They fell to the ground in slow motion, some of the bottles cascading open, the sickeningly pink substance leaking through the floor boards.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I am so sorry! I'll pay for those!" I bent down, attempting to pick up the shards of broken glass, but Fred rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Not a problem." He pointed his wand at the mess, "_Scourgify_."

I breathed in a shaky sigh of relief. Magic. Why didn't I think of that?

"So," Fred said, hastily stuffing his wand into his jacket pocket. George appeared beside him, a steaming cup of tea in his hand. His eyes caught mine fleetingly, before they were cast back down towards his shoes. I noticed with great relief, that his cheeks were just as red as mine.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley so early in the morning?" Fred asked.

"I…er…just moved in with Angelina Johnson down the road." Fred's eyes lit up.

"Angelina?" George asked, taking a sip of his tea. The steam rose around his face in clouds.

"Yeah, we're roomies now," I added with a shaky laugh. I could see the exit from where I was…

"So if you two are roommates, and you live here now…" started Fred, giving George a meaningful look, but George only looked puzzled.

Fred sighed. "This means that Mummy and Daddy aren't paying for you anymore."

"Er…yes," I replied. George continued to stare at his brother.

"Which means that you need a job."

My mind went blank. I had completely forgotten. Of course, I had that little voice in the back of my head that held onto that thought, but I had been so completely caught up in the moment of moving out that it hadn't occurred to me for weeks.

"Erm, yeah. I was thinking about maybe helping out at Madam Malkin's-"

"Nonsense! Why not work here?" Fred asked, clapping his twin on his back. George looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Here?" George and I asked in unison.

"Sure! And why not Ms. Johnson as well? I do say we could use an extra pair of hands-"

"Or two…" George said, looking confused.

"Really?" I asked, feeling the excitement creeping up my frame.

"Of course!" Fred said. "You two would make great additions to _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._"

I froze, letting it all sink in. I would be working with George. With _George_.

I let out a high pitched squeal of excitement and ran over and grasped Fred in a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I turned to George, unsure what I was doing, but grabbed him in a tight hug anyways. I was surprised at how warm and sensuous his body was. It felt like every single nerve in my being received and electric shock. He smelled like home, and I never wanted to let go.

But I did, refusing to meet his gaze, instead returning to Fred.

"When can we start?" I asked, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Erm, will tomorrow morning do?" He asked, beaming.

"Of course! See ya then!" I called, racing out the door, and towards my new apartment, to tell my new roommate, about our new jobs.

George's POV

"What the Hell was that?" I asked, as we watched Elsie's quickly receding form through our front door.

"What the Hell was what?" My twin asked, positively beaming.

"What the Hell was that rash decision all about? Have you ever heard of consulting your _business partner_ before making a major decision like this?" I inquired, pointing to myself.

"Georgie, Georgie-boy, look at it this way." He flopped his arm around my shoulder. "I've been chasing after Angelina for the longest time. What better way to get close to her, than to work with her. I mean, that storage room back there is pretty damn cozy-"

"What about Elsie," I asked, ignoring his last comment. "What was _that_ about?"

"Like you don't know," Fred said, his grin growing. "I see the way you look at her-"

"What way I look at her?"

"Georgie, you're my twin, my other half." He walked over to the door and peered out into the crowded street. "I can read you like a book. And you're book is titled 'Drooling After Elsie Messo'."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"It is! Just admit it already! You're in love with the girl! The way you get quiet whenever you see her, and the way you avoid looking her in the eyes. It's classic!"

I couldn't think of a comeback. So maybe I did have a crush on Elsie. "So what? That doesn't give you permission to hire her on the spot!"

Much to my dismay, Fred only smirked. "You'll thank me for this later." He strolled away, taking a casual sip of his tea as he went.

I was torn between anger and happiness, and something along the lines of denial. The thought of seeing Elsie again made my heart jump uncomfortably. Hopefully, I would be fully clothed the next time I saw her. God knows I wouldn't be able to do _that_ again without turning as red as my hair.

I shuffled over to the door, switching the "Closed" sign to "Open". It was only as I was walking over to the register that I noticed the goofy grin glued to my face. And no matter what I did, I couldn't wipe it off.

And I _really_ didn't want to.

**How about some feedback, eh?**


End file.
